A mother s love
by GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: Queen Snow White realize how much Apple means to her when she hurry to her side. ( This story starts on the episode of the dragon games when Apple is under the sleeping curse and will continue in different chapters from Apple s childhood and memories)
1. A kiss of true love

Queen Snow White had never been so fast before, as soon as Raven let her out from that horrible snake and into her own body she screamed for Legend, she had jumped out the window literarily onto the dragon and letting it lead her the way to a small opening in the woods. Her heart have never beaten that fast before, sliding down the dragons back and hurrying into the woods, meeting all of the students that had gathered. "Out of my way!" She yelled and pushed her way through the crowd accidentally knocking down Daring on the ground. Snow stopped though, at the sight of a coffin. Her heart fell heavy while she walked over and laid a hand on the glass. She hadn´t realized how small Apple would look in this situation, her baby girl looked extra pail, she looked dead.

"Open it" Darling mumbled while the other listened, the other princesses standing behind Snow. While most of them didn´t have a close relationship with her they all had seen her like an aunt once. This was different, they had never seen Snow this close to braking.

When the coffin opened the queen took a shaky breathe and stroked her daughters cheek, smiling sadly. "You really are the fairest of them all my darling" The ebony haired woman leaned down and scooped her daughter up, slowly sitting down with her on the ground. By this point most of the students had started crying again, they couldn´t see Apple like this. "Daring.. kiss her.." Snow looked up with an almost pleading look. "Please Daring, I need her."

Daring looked uncomfortable for a moment before both Darling and Dexter elbowed him in the sides. "Fine fine!" He coughed awkwardly before bowing. "Your majesty.. i´m afraid it didn´t.. work" Daring winced slightly when the queen grabbed his collar with one hand and pulled him down closer.

"Excuse me.. you said what?" Snow glared and held him tighter while looking down at her daughter. "You aren´t her prince?" She pushed him up again and shook her head, holding Apple closer to her chest. "Oh come on my darling girl, I need you.. I know i´m terrible but I need you" She whispered against Apples hair while Lizzie helped Daring with brushing of his coat.

Lizzie sighed and looked around at everyone, even Maddie was sniffling next to Briar. "Your majesty.. perhaps you can brake it" She glanced down to Apple and took a deep breathe, this was something she had heard about in wonderland. The young princess had no idea if it would work here. "My mother always told me that there was no truer love then the one between a mother and a daughter.. you might be able to brake the curse."

The ebony haired queen looked up when Lizzie spoke, of course it was her best bet right now but it seemed risky. She glanced down at her daughter that got more pail for every minute that went by. With a small nod and a tear that ran down her cheek she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Apple´s forehead. Hoping with her whole heart it would work.

Everyone took a deep breathe, while looking down at the princess that slowly opened her eyes and took a deep quiet breathe. Apple furrowed an eyebrow and noticed the strong smell of apple perfume, her mothers scent. "Mom, why are you crying.."

Snow opened her eyes and wiped her tears while sobbing softly, chuckling while the tears continued to stream down her face. She hugged Apple close and pressed kisses to her face. "Oh my darling, you are awake.. you are okay.. I was so scared.. I love you so much Apple pie" She continued with hugging her daughter while Apple looked rather confused, neither less she wrapped her arms around Snow´s neck and took a deep breathe just enjoying feeling safe for the first time in months.

"I love you too mom.." The blonde princess whispered quietly and kept a tight hold of her mother. She knew Snow would never working for her to be perfect but in the moment she felt truly loved, something she was sure of now was that she would spend a lot of more time with her mother.

 **Please review and ask for things you would like to know about Apple´s childhood!**

 **Hope you liked the story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. How Apple almost drowned

_One request I got was how Apple almost drowned so here is my take on it :)_

It had been a normal day for the White family, Snow had been focusing on the work she needed to get done by dinner, Florian had focused on the next meeting with the kings and their daughter had been off exploring the castle grounds. Sure the little blonde princess had done it so many times before but she always found it delightful while her parents worked. This day she had been down by the pond and watched how the swans had been moving. One of the swans were smaller then the others and Apple assumed it was one of the swan babies, she was quite pretty actually. Her feathers shifted color into purple and black when the sun met her. Apple laid on a blanket studying everything around her as well as she could. How the swans took off into the sky without forgetting anyone, how the birds sang the familiar tune that her mother usually whistled when she had a day off and just could walk through the forest. How the rabbits in the garden jumped up and down, one of them nuzzling the princess hand allowing the girl to stroke the light grey bunnies fur. She noticed how her pet fox Gala kept a close eye at the princess to make sure nothing bad would happen. It was just a wonderful day and apple didn't want it to end.

"You should find your mommy." Apple whispered to the small bunny that jumped away in search for her mother. The princess treated everyone and everything with kindness and that she would continue with when she became the next Snow White. At the very thought the princess mood dropped slightly, she wasn't prefect like her mother was. She didn't have ebony black hair but bright blonde hair. It wasn't perfect even though her father insisted she would be. Apple had just turned six and school had started for her part. She had met the next evil queen but she didn't seem so evil, not evil at all in fact. It was slightly disappointing for the young princess. This was her destiny, she couldn't lose that. Apple glanced up after a while and furrowed her eyebrows, it seemed like one of the bunnies had been falling into the pond, without really thinking the princess took a small jump, slipping on what she assumed was a rock and into the pond. The trouble was she couldn't swim. She never learned it, her mother explained she would when she turned seven but that was a whole year until then.

Gala had gotten the small bunny up but now insisted panicked about the small princess that fought for her life in the water, she didn't want to leave her but she had to, she ran up all the castle stairs, into the room Snow White had a meeting with a few queens, she started ripping in the queens dress, whimpering for her to come with her.

Snow furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Gala stop! What is it?" She lifted the fox up and looked to Cinderella in the corner of the room. Snow could speak a few animal languages but not fox at the moment.

Gala immediately started to speak about what was happening, a look of horror made it onto Cinderella's face while the other queens stood up with her. "Apple is in the pond." Was the only sentence the queen could say, she was horrified.

Immediately Snow's heart dropped, handing Gala over to a dwarf while the other queens ran down the stairs with her. "Apple!?" She looked around the pond and tried to see where she was. "Apple my darling..." She went into panic, her heart raising while the other queens walked around to spot her.

"I got her!" Queen Charming, the mother of Daring, Dexter and Darling immediately jumped into the pond while the other queens gathered behind her, Sleeping Beauty got Apples blanket while the blonde queen placed Apple on the grass. The queens surrounding her immediately tried to get the water out of her throat.

"Please my darling Apple..." Snow mumbled while they tilted Apple's head up, starting the first stage of CPR.

Apple coughed out the water after while and opened her eyes, surprised that the queens she knew as her aunts stood around her while her mother wrapped her in the blanket. "Mommy I tried to help the rabbit..."

Snow wiped her tears and nodded. "I know my love, I know..." She glanced up to Queen Charming and nodded. "Thank you... For saving my baby..."

Queen Charming nodded and stroked Apple's hair. "You have to be careful Apple, promise me that"

"I promise" she nodded and curled up against Snow's chest, while closing her eyes from exhaustion.

"Come on, we'll find something for you to wear and pajamas for you Apple" Snow stood up with the help of the other queens, it had been quite long ago since she had carried Apple as a baby but she couldn't put her down, her baby almost died. She almost lost the one thing in her life that made perfect since and that would never happen again.

Later that night when Snow had explained everything to her husband and made sure he would have a guard by the pond when Apple was outside. She had laid down in the library with Apple in her arms, reading a book while stroking her daughter's hair, soon enough the small girl had begun to fall. asleep from exhaustion against her mother's chest while Snow kept her eyes at her. "Mommy... I love you..." Apple yawned while Snow continued to stroke her hair. "And I love you Apple... So very much." The queen stayed up the whole night making sure she was alright until the next morning. The queen made a promise to herself that night nothing would ever hurt her daughter if she could help it.

 _Please review if you have the time!_

 _In future Chapters i´ll most likely use my OC name for the parents in Ever after, please talk to me before using them in stories and such, it have been happen more often then I would like._


End file.
